Conventionally, as a saw sheath for housing the blade of a saw such as a hand saw, those using guide rollers have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 7-37585 (Patent Document 1) discloses a saw sheath, wherein rigid roller members (4) are rotatably attached to a sheath body (2) near a saw-body inserting opening (3) thereof, such that when a saw body (1) is put in or taken out of the sheath body (2), the roller members may contact and guide the saw body (1). This configuration facilitates the operations of taking the saw body (1) in and out of the sheath body, and also reduces damages to the sheath body (2).
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-9858 (Patent Document 2) discloses a sheath for a saw or the like, wherein a housing section (2) in a shape capable of accommodating a blade portion (4) of the saw or the like is formed inside a main sheath body (1), and rotary rollers (3) are mounted inside the housing section (2) as well as near an opening thereof through which the blade portion (4) is inserted.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-131073 (Patent Document 3) discloses a sheath for a saw or the like, wherein a squeezed portion (3) is formed at an opening (2) on an upper part of the sheath (1), so that a concave portion (5) formed at a saw handle (4) is elastically fitted in and held by the squeezed portion (3) at the opening (2) of the sheath (1). This configuration makes it possible to secure the saw inside the sheath (1) and prevent the saw from unintentionally falling out of the sheath.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 4904442 (Patent Document 4) discloses: the configuration where a sheath opening section (10) is provided with three pairs of first guide rollers (11a, 11a), second guide rollers (11b, 11b), and third guide rollers (11c, 11c) for guiding a saw blade (31) into a saw sheath (1); the configuration where a pair of grip penetration preventing sections (15, 15) in the form of upright posts are arranged behind the pair of first guide rollers (11a), each post in parallel with the corresponding roller, to prevent further penetration of a saw grip (32); and the configuration where a sloped guide surface (17) is provided to correct the orientation of a blade tip (31a) surface of the saw blade (31).